Arranged Marriage
by Fred-and-George-fan
Summary: You’ve all seen them, marriage law fics. Well this is mine. Fred and George centric although will have HrR and HG along with others. M for adult themes later. Read and Review.


**A/N:** This pays no mind to Deathly Hallows at all… although Voldermort is dead in this fic. Harry killed him like he did in DH its just that the Characters wont be dead and so on so forth.

Arranged Marriage 

**Chapter One.**

_**The ministry is very sorry for any inconvenience this marital arrangement may cause but for the sake of the Wizarding world the Ministry feels that this is the only way. Any wizard of the age of eighteen and up who is not already married or engaged to be wed before the 1st July will be sent an owl informing them of their suitor. This is done by a charm to discover you other half, the missing part of you soul, and so the person you end up with is the person who is the most perfect for you. **_

_**Again, we are truly sorry for any inconvenience but know that the ministry is keeping tabs on the engagements and only people who are already engaged and have already decided on a date before the 1st of July will be able to get out of this. **_

_**You will receive an owl informing you of your suitor in three days. **_

_**We wish you luck in your marriage.**_

_**The Ministry of Magic. **_

The entire Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione stood in the Kitchen of the Burrow. Ron had just read out the letter in a tone of disbelief. He held Hermione's hand tightly while he read and when he came to the end she squeezed it nervously.

'That's a load of bull!' Fred Weasley moaned as he slammed his hand against the table. Surprisingly Mrs Weasley said nothing about his language, as she was too outraged to notice. She took a deep breath and turned to Harry and Ginny.

'Well at least you two escaped this foolishness,' she said with a weak smile. The eighteen and nineteen year old were already engaged and their wedding was to be the 21st of June. Mrs Weasley had thought the two were being foolish in hurrying into marriage but now she was glad that they had, at least two people could be happy.

'They can't do this.' Ron moaned, outraged.

'Ron, if their doing it for the couple most suited then I'm sure you and Hermione will be together.' Ginny said, flashing her brother a weak smile.

'I hope you're right.' Hermione frowned, releasing Ron's hand to go and sit down at the table. 'Oh what will my parents say about this?' She moaned, burying her head full of bushy brown locks into her hands.

'They just can't do this…' Fred moaned, echoing Ron's last words. Fred had finally been in a steady relationship with Angelina Johnson, not that the two had even mentioned marriage…

'I know it is extremely unfair… but… there is nothing we can do about it.' Mr Weasley sighed, surprising his wife and his children.

'But dad… surly we should protest?' George asked startled that his father was just going to give in.

'If I thought that would do any good then I would agree George… But the ministry has passed this law whether we like it or not.

And they all knew it was true. No matter how much the group may have wanted to deny it Ron; Hermione; Fred; George; Percy and Charlie along with many other people of the Wizarding world, were being forced to marry against their will.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was the day that everyone would received the letter confirming who they were going to marry and

Fred and George Weasley where in their rooms at the Burrow, having decided to stay there for the last couple of nights rather than return to the flat above WWW.

'This is shit.' Fred murmured into his pillow, referring to the marriage law.

'You're telling me.' George grumbled back. He was lying in the same bed as his twin but was facing the ceiling where as Fred lay with his body pressed into the bed.

'At least you're single though.' Fred said optimistically. 'Means you're not losing anyone… Ange was devastated when I went to see her the other day.'

'Hmm… well maybe you'll get paired up anyway…' George suggested, his blue eyes flicking over to his twin who crocked his head to face him.

'Come on Forge, that's about as likely as dad becoming minister.' Fred sighed. George nodded and moved a strand of Fred's long, fiery red hair from his face.

'Do you reckon Ron and Hermione will be paired up?' George asked after a moment silence. His twin nodded.

'Those two are definitely made for each other, and if the ministry is doing this properly then they will realise that.'

'Mmm… we'll we'd best get up… we've got to find out who are brides to be are… I'm sure the letters will arrive soon.' George murmured as he sat up. Fred did the same and the pair of them left the messy room and made their way down the stairs, ready to find out who was meant to be the love of their life.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

'Gosh, here they are.' Mrs Weasley squealed nervously. She had been watching out the window for the last hour waiting for the arrival of the owls. Six barn owls soared through the window and dropped the correct letter on the six nervous occupants of the room. Charlie, the eldest to receive a letter was the first to tear his open. He glanced at it for a moment before smiling.

'Emily Stewardson… She was in my years at Hogwarts… we dated for a while.'

'Oh yes… I remember.' Mrs Weasley smiled; glad that at least Charlie had someone he could bear to live with. She stared at her other children expectantly but it was Hermione who next mustered the courage to open her letter. Her eyes flicked over it and then she gave a squeal of delight. Ron's eyes grew wide and he tore open his letter and read it. The two embraced excitedly and Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a smile, glad that the two nineteen year olds had managed to stay together.

'That is fantastic!' Mrs Weasley smiled, hugging Ron and then Hermione. After her mother had released her, Ginny hurried to congratulate Hermione and the two girls embraced happily.

Fred and George shared a look and silently agreed to open their letters together. At the exact same time they tore open the envelope and gazed down at their letters.

_**Mr Frederick Weasley **_

_**You have been matched with a Miss Jennifer Michelle Coon. **_

_**We had arranged for the two of you to meet at your property, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, on Thursday 5th June and you must be married by no latter than the 1st of July. **_

_**We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Amanda Hodgings, Head of the Department of the Marriage Law. **_

Fred frowned, he had never even heard of this Jennifer girl, had she gone to Hogwarts or some other school? What was she like? How old was she?

George was having the same problem.

_**Mr George Weasley **_

_**You have been matched with a Miss Juliet Madison Dievil. **_

_**We had arranged for the two of you to meet at your property, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, on Wednesday 4th June and you must be married by no latter than the 1st of July. **_

_**We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Amanda Hodgings, Head of the Department of the Marriage Law.**_

'Well?' Mrs Weasley demanded seeing that her sons were staring at their letters looking slightly confused.

'I got a _Jennifer Michelle Coon_.' Fred informed his mother slowly, his eyes lifting from the letter.

'I got _Juliet Madison Dievil_. Whoever she is.' George frowned.

'The Dievil family are a very respected Wizarding family, and very rich.' Mr Weasley informed George. 'Although I wasn't aware they had a daughter. They keep them selves to themselves mainly.' He continued to explain.

'Oh Merlin… respected? Does that mean they think pure blood is superior?' George asked, thinking of the Malfoy family and letting a look of loathsome disgust form on his face.

'They're not purebloods… so no.' Percy Weasley informed them, surprising the family that he knew of them.

'Well good for you…' Fred said, attempting a smirk at his twin. 'But who the hell are the Coons?' Mr Weasley shrugged and informed his son that he had never heard of them before.

'Well… Perce… your turn.' Fred muttered after deciding he would only know the identity of his fiancée when he met her in two days time.

Percy looked miserably down at his unopened letter before he tore it open and frowned. He looked up, guiltily at Fred and remained silent.

'Well?' Mrs Weasley demanded taking the letter from her son and saw the name. She also fell silent and let her gaze fall on Fred.

'It's Ange, isn't it?' Fred asked quietly, upon seeing his mothers and Percy's guilty faces. Slowly, without blinking, Percy gave is head a stiff jerk. A nod, informing his younger brother that he was indeed to marry his girlfriend.

'Well that just proves that the ministry is wrong.' Fred shrugged. 'I mean anyone who thinks Ange and Perce would make a good couple must need their heads testing.' He forced himself to laugh and the walked out of the room.


End file.
